


Phan talks

by IdontKnowItsLate



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Chatroomstyle, Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk! Dan, Fluff, Friendship, I take requests, Love, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdontKnowItsLate/pseuds/IdontKnowItsLate
Summary: This is basically a fanfiction based on Dan and Phil texting each other on whatsapp.There will be all types of conversations and if you have a great idea for a topic to write a chat about, just leave it in a comment





	1. Sleepless

Philly: Dan stop

Philly: It's literally 4 am and you just woke me up by pacing around your room

Philly: That's so loud, what are you even _doing?_

D-Slice: I don't know what you mean I'm obviously sleeping

Philly: Just stop I really want to go back to sleep

D-Slice: Oooh I don't think you will though

D-Slice: What a shame

Philly: Are you JUMPING up and down now? 

Philly: Dan are you serious

D-Slice: I bet it's just one of your houseplants screaming for food

D-Slice: Or announcing it's death

Philly: No it's not, I'm a good plant-daddy!

D-Slice: What the fuck Phil

Philly: I'm sorry xD

Philly: So you obviously try to keep me awake

Philly: Why is that?

D-Slice: There's not really a reason tbh

Philly: Lie

D-Slice: It's not!

Philly: Come on Dan, stop acting like a child

Philly: You can't sleep again, can you

D-Slice: Maybe

D-Slice: Also sorry for waking you up, I didn't mean to do that

Philly: I know, it's okay

Philly: Did you try reading fanfiction?

D-Slice: Jup, sadly it was too entertaining to make me fall asleep

Philly: Listened to music?

D-Slice: My Chemical Romance makes me cry but still not fall sleep

Philly: Telling a story in your head? Or trying to remember happy events?

D-Slice: Yeah, that didn't happen at all tbh

D-Slice: I'm not in a mood to think about happy stuff..

Philly: Okay in this case there's only one possible solution

Philly: I'm making us tea and cereal, see you upstairs in a few minutes

D-Slice: You are a lifesaver, I hope you know that

Philly: I do, also no problem

D-Slice: Thank you so much


	2. Catchy songs and lonely nights

D-Slice: I WANNA CHAIN YOU UP, I WANNA TIE YOU DOWN

Philly: Um, Dan?

D-Slice: I'M JUST A SUCKER FOR PAIN

Philly: That's not a text I want to reply to

D-Slice: Sorry, got a song stuck in my head

Philly: And that was your way of telling me

Philly: Harassing my innocent mind

D-Slice: Aww, someone choked on his pumpkin spiced latte

D-Slice: You _choked_. You know, _choking_? Back to that

Philly: Dan!

D-Slice: Also you called yourself innocent?

D-Slice: Bullshit

Philly: I am as innocent as a little bird

D-Slice: A little bird. Yup. Screaming loudly at me at 5 am. For more than one reason.

Philly: You are the worst. I hate you.

D-Slice: You don't and you know that

Philly: What's that mood you're in anyway? Took a steamy shower or what?

D-Slice: Very funny. No just having a nice day.

Philly: Sounds great. When will you be home though? I'm starving and I don't want to order something without you

D-Slice: No idea if I'm going to be home for dinner

D-Slice: We want to go to a meet up later.

Philly: Oh okay

Philly: ..Can you tell me when you'll be home anyway?

Philly: Dan?

 

~2 hours later~

D-Slice: Sorry, saw your texts just now

D-Slice: I am on my way home now, see ya

 

~around 1 am~

D-Slice: You fell asleep on the sofa and I didn't want to wake you up

D-Slice: I just threw a blanket over you, it looked as if you were cold

D-Slice: Sorry I was so late today, I wanted to tell you earlier, really

D-Slice: Next time I will, promise

D-Slice: Good night Phil


	3. Revenge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil made a tiny mistake when he edited his new video.  
> This tiny mistake was his friend.  
> Very, umm.. Natural

D-Slice: TAKE IT DOWN

D-Slice: RIGHT NOW

D-Slice: PHIL

D-Slice: ANSWER

D-Slice: I CAN SEE THAT YOU SAW THE TEXTS

D-Slice: MR LESTER PLEASE MOVE YOUR ASS ON HERE

Philly: Hey

D-Slice: HEY YOUR MUM IF YOU WANT, TAKE THE VIDEO DOWN

Philly: Calm down, why should I take the new video down?

D-Slice: You are literally as blind as a mole

D-Slice: I give you a hint: The backround

Philly: There's nothing Dan

Philly: I have no idea what you saw but I can't see it

Philly: Wait a minute

Philly: OH NO

D-Slice: You finally found it??

Philly: I DID I'M SO SORRY

D-Slice: WHY THANKS BUT THAT DOESN'T HELP 

Philly: I didn't notice you walking into the room!

D-Slice: I wouldn't even care if it was just me walking into your room, but I just came out if the shower and I was literally in a towel!

Philly: Why didn't you go into your own room??

D-Slice: First: I didn't know you were filming a video!

D-Slice: Second: My clothes were still in you room!

Philly: Oh

D-Slice: OH INDEED MY FRIEND

Philly: I took it down and edit it out or something

D-Slice: I'd be very grateful for that

D-Slice: Although I bet half of the internet already saw and took screenshots

Philly: It's always like that

D-Slice: Wow Phil why so helpful today?

Philly: I'm sorry!

D-Slice: I'm gonna repay you somehow

D-Slice: Muahahahhaha

Philly: I didn't see you standing in my room half naked I swear!

D-Slice: It's too late now Philip.

Philly: I'm scared..

D-Slice: You should be

Philly: Are you going to hide your cereal again?

Philly: OR WORSE

Philly: Try to kill my houseplants??

D-Slice: It's not the houseplants' fault that you are incapable of making proper videos.

D-Slice: So no, I'm not going to hurt your green babies

Philly: I am still scared

~in the middle of the night~

Philly: Dan

Philly: I can hear toxic 

Philly: Very very loudly

Philly: Are you playing it to punish me

Philly: I know you are

Philly: I hate you

Philly: Are you singing along??

Philly: You are literally the worst person

D-Slice: It's not over yet, just wait until tomorrow

Philly: Are you serious??


	4. I'm sorry

D-Slice: Phil?

D-Slice: Please answer Phil, I didn't mean it..

1 missed call from 'D-Slice'

D-Slice: Come on, I'm really sorry..

D-Slice: And worried..

2 missed calls from 'D-Slice'

D-Slice: Phil answer the phone please..

D-Slice: I don't even know where you are right now, I asked EYERYONE..

4 missed calls from 'D-Slice'

D-Slice: Can we please forget that happened? You know I didn't mean it..

D-Slice: I didn't want to be a dick..

D-Slice: I was in a hurry and it just came out, I don't think of you like that..

7 missed calls from 'D-Slice'

Philly: Sounded pretty serious to me

D-Slice: Oh thank god, you're here

D-Slice: How are you, are you alright??

Philly: I'm fine

D-Slice: Okay, you read all that above?

Philly: I did

D-Slice: Good, does that mean you forgive me?

Philly: I don't know Dan

D-Slice: ..What do you mean?

D-Slice: Don't leave now, please explain

Philly: It's just.. You always talk without thinking about that it might hurt someone. If you realize that it was mean you apologize but do it again the next time. It's just hard for me to believe that you're really sorry. You know, if I do things you don't like you can always tell me. You just always say that there's nothing. And as soon as you get angry because of something, you say stuff that you never mentioned before. That I am annoying, or acting really dumb, or painfully childish. It's just not okay anymore at some point and you don't get it.

D-Slice: I know, but I AM truly sorry, I promise! I wasn't even angry because of YOU. It was just you who was closest to me in that situation and I took it out on you..

Philly: Yes I figured

D-Slice: I really don't mean what I said and I know I have to learn to think before I speak.. Please come home..

D-Slice: I miss you..

Philly: I'm not going to talk to you for weeks next time this happens, I just can't stand it

D-Slice: I totally understand that, again, I'm sorry.. Won't happen ever again..

Philly: I really hope so

Philly: Would you please make me a tea? I'm outside for like 2 hours and slowly freezing to death..

D-Slice: Of course!

D-Slice: And thanks by the way for enduring me..

Philly: Say something like that again and I'm sleeping outside today

D-Slice: ...

D-Slice: Your tea is ready..

Philly: I'm at the door, I was barely more than 10 meters away from the house

D-Slice: Coming


	5. I can't be trusted, I've got a problem!

Philly: Dan?

D-Slice: Aye aye

Philly: Are you at the store yet?

D-Slice: Yes, why?

D-Slice: I forgot to take the list with me, what do we even need?

Philly: The note says: Milk, even more Flour, pretty decorating stuff, whipped cream, toast and chocolate

D-Slice: It does NOT say chocolate

Philly: It doooes..

D-Slice: I bought chocolate last week so we wouldn't have to go buy the ingredients the day we want to film

Philly: Where did you keep it then..?

D-Slice: In the right upper cupboard, behind all the cups..

Philly: ..The list is sure we need chocolate..

D-Slice: YOU ATE THE WHOLE CHOCOLATE

Philly: That's not what I said!

D-Slice: What is wrong with you?? You ate 200 grams of pure diabetes!

Philly: 200 grams of diabetes but also happiness..

D-Slice: Okay, I'm getting new chocolate

D-Slice: You won't touch those chocolate bars, they're for the baking

D-Slice: If you do I'll tell the audience

Philly: Don't do that??

D-Slice: Then leave the chocolate alone

Philly: Yes sir..

D-Slice: And next time please tell me when I'm still at home, this was really last minute

Philly: I could have, but I didn't want to

D-Slice: ..Why didn't you want to tell me?

Philly: I can't look you in the eyes and admit that I ate our baking-chocolate!

D-Slice: So that's why we are texting instead of talking? :'D

Philly: Exactly!

D-Slice: You are such a dork

Philly: That's why you live with me!

D-Slice: As long as you believe thaat everything is fiiine

Philly: Excuse me

Philly: Uuhm.. Dan..?

Philly: I checked and I think we need new marshmallows too..

D-Slice: Are you kidding me rn

D-Slice: I just left the freakin store Phil??

Philly: I'm sorryy!

Philly: I thought if I tell you all at once you'll be angry..

D-Slice: Well done because I wasn't angry before

D-Slice: But now I'm quite pissed

Philly: I'm sorry Daaan..

D-Slice: Of course

D-Slice: You will be going to the store next time

D-Slice: And I will make you suffer as much as I do rn

Philly: I think you're overreacting a little..

D-Slice: I SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I'M OVERREACTING AS SOON AS I'M BACK

Philly: Nooooo..

Philly: Daan? I know it's been a few minutes again but.. We kind of ran out of Ribena..

D-Slice: I'm going to fucking kill you dead I swear to god

Philly: Noo.. I love you..

D-Slice: Shut it lion-boy, I'm looking for the freaking Ribena

Philly: Okay..

D-Slice: Prepare for hell

Philly: I don't have any chocolate that's hell enough..

D-Slice: PHILIP

D-Slice: I LEFT THE STORE TWICE, TURNED AROUND AND WENT BACK IN BC OF YOU

D-Slice: STOP BLOODY COMPLAINING

Philly: Sorry sorry I'll stop now!


	6. Fancy Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some 2009 Phan my lovelies!

Philly: Are you ready?

D-Slice: Almost

D-Slice: So what are we going to do?

Philly: I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise

D-Slice: But I need to know Phil, I have to decide what to weeeeaaar

Philly: Do you really want to know already?

D-Slice: Yes please!

Philly: I thought about.. You know..

D-Slice: Yes..?

Philly: Taking you out..

D-Slice: You wanna go on a date??

D-Slice: That's so cute

D-Slice: Aww Phil <3

Philly: And it's not pizza this time.. 

Philly: I forgot the name of the restaurant but it's pretty fancy^^"

D-Slice: That's too expensive Phil, we can go for pizza again if you want?

Philly: No, it's alright I promise

Philly: I actually want to ask you something.. When we're there of course..

D-Slice: ..Okay..?

D-Slice: You're scaring me a bit..

Philly: Don't be scared it's nothing bad

Philly: I hope you'll like it

D-Slice: I love everything you do for me

Philly: And I love you

D-Slice: I love you too <3

D-Slice: Excuse me please, my date is waiting and I still have to put some clothes on!<3

Philly: You don't HAVE to..

D-Slice: Phiil!

D-Slice: Not now ;D

D-Slice: See you in half an hour, I'll try to look fancy!

Philly: You don't have to look fancy, you look perfect just the way you are

D-Slice: Stop distracting me by being adorable

D-Slice: I'll be late if you keep doing this and I want to see you as soon as possible^^

Philly: Alright I'll stop now

Philly: See you Danny <3

 

A few days later

Philly: Nice status you have there Danny-boy ^^

D-Slice: You too my dear boyfriend!

Philly: Are you going to tell your parents?

D-Slice: Not sure yet..

D-Slice: I think I'll wait a little until I tell them

Philly: I already told my mum, she said congrats and I should hug you from her^^

D-Slice: Aww your mum is amazing? Hug her back please! <3

Philly: I did^^

Philly: Can you come over btw? Like.. Next weekend?

D-Slice: I don't know if I can but I'll make it possible somehow <3

Philly: You are the best, I love you <3

D-Slice: I love you too <3


	7. R U Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to 2010 Phan and some pheels.  
> This chapter is inspired by Arctic Monkeys' "R U Mine" and I recommend listening to it while reading, it's amazing.
> 
> Have fuun!

Philly: Dan?

Philly: I know it's late but please check your phone..

Philly: Daaan..

1 missed call from "Philly"

D-Slice: Phil, it's 2 am..

D-Slice: What is it?

Philly: Can I ask you something?

D-Slice: You can ask me anything Phil

Philly: Promise me that you will answer..

D-Slice: Okay..? Why?

Philly: I tried to ask you about this before and you didn't answer..

D-Slice: I'll answer I promise

Philly: Alright..

Philly: So.. What exactly are we?

D-Slice: What do you mean?

Philly: Like.. Are we a thing now? As in 'we are in a relationship'?

Philly: Because.. When you visited me last time.. Stuff happened and.. yeah..

Philly: Dan?

Philly: Dan are you still there

Philly: You promised me to answer Dan

Philly: Are you serious? I'm kind of disappointed

D-Slice: I'm sorry, I just needed to think for a moment

D-Slice: So.. I guess we are?

Philly: We are _what_ Dan

D-Slice: A thing

Philly: Tell me we are a real couple

D-Slice: Phil..

Philly: I knew you wouldn't say it

Philly: You don't want to say it

Philly: Why is that?

D-Slice: I don't know..

Philly: Dan. You are dear to me. I love you. So much.

Philly: Please tell me what makes you feel uncomfortable.

D-Slice: ..It's YouTube i guess..

Philly: Please explain..

D-Slice: Well, we are both YouTubers now.. And you are not planning on stopping soon.. The same goes for me..

Philly: And..?

D-Slice: I'm not comfortable with the whole internet knowing about us..

D-Slice: They already started the whole 'shipping' stuff and it's kinda scary..

D-Slice: Just imagine what would happen if we'd confirm that we're in a relationship..

D-Slice: People would freak out, we'd lose subscribers, some might even hate us..

Philly: So, you want to keep it private?

Philly: Dan and Phil on YouTube should be different from Dan and Phil in real life?

D-Slice: Yes.. I just don't want it to get too much at some point..

Philly: That's completely understandable Dan. It's alright.

D-Slice: You're not mad?

Philly: Why would I be mad?? I just thought that you maybe don't want a relationship at the moment. That would be so much worse than that!

D-Slice: No, that's not it at all! I'd love to call you my boyfriend, I just don't want YouTube to get involved.

Philly: We can do that, okay? No problem. As soon as you move here it's going to be a bit tricky, but not impossible.

Philly: Listen Dan, I really want it to work. I really want to spend as much time with you as possible and I'll do _anything_ to make it work. I don't care if we have to move. I don't care if I need to give up on certain things. I really don't care as long as I have you in my life. It took so long to find you, I can't lose you now. Not now, not ever. You don't need to be afraid, we can do it and we will do it. I love you.

D-Slice: Where have you been all my life. Oh my god, Phil. I love you so so much.

-

6 years later

-

D-Slice: Phil! Where are you?? We have to be on stage in 10 minutes, everybody is looking for you!

Philly: I just wanted to get a chocolate from the buuus

D-Slice: Okay, just hurry a little you still need to prepare the props for your magic show

Philly: I know I'm on my waay


	8. Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really smol, I'm so sorryy!  
> I'll make it longer next time, promise!

D-Slice: Hey Phil, I know you're not home but my Mac is kinda dead soo

D-Slice: Can I use yours?

D-Slice: I take the silence as a yes

Philly: Alright

Philly: But be careful please, I never delete my google search history

D-Slice: That's alriiight I won't look

D-Slice: Oh my god

Philly: What?

D-Slice: Oooh my good

Philly: Dan, what??

D-Slice: Very very old photos of us

D-Slice: And I'm talking 2009/2010 Dan and Phil

Philly: Oh yeah there are a few on that computer

D-Slice: Amazing.. We looked so horrible

Philly: I thought you looked cute

D-Slice: Cute? More like fetus-face Danyul

Philly: My face didn't look better!

D-Slice: OH SWEET JESUS YOUR HAIR

D-Slice: And you behaved so differently??

Philly: Oh no

Philly: You found the videos

D-Slice: The folder is called "Videos we'll never upload to YouTube"

D-Slice: There are so many

D-Slice: That was 7 years ago, can you believe that?

Philly: We know each other for a long time now

D-Slice: It felt like the universe gave me a last chance when I met you

D-Slice: The most awesome person I've ever met

D-Slice: And I was so afraid that you'd never notice me or even hate me

Philly: You left a comment on every video and I thought that was nice

Philly: Also your profile picture back then was really cute

D-Slice: We have to stop talking about my baby-face

Philly: I'm so glad I met you Dan

D-Slice: Aww

D-Slice: You have no idea Phil

D-Slice: I was so alone and I owe you so much

Philly: ..Did you just quote Sherlock?

D-Slice: Maybe..

Philly: You didn't change, except from your hair and face maybe xD

D-Slice: Buut you love how much of an idiot I am!

Philly: I do, and now get back to work!

Philly: You wanted to be done until 9 pm

D-Slice: You know I have a problem with procrastination..

Philly: You STILL have a problem with procrastination

D-Slice: Don't blame me, it already improved because of YouTube!

Philly: It improved. But it's still pretty bad.

Philly: I take my compliments back, you didn't change at all Danny ;)

D-Slice: You can be so mean you know?

D-Slice: Wait a second, Danny?

D-Slice: DANNY

D-Slice: Phil, come back and explain yourself!!

D-Slice: P H I L

D-Slice: ...

D-Slice: I will keep some of the photos by the way..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, has anyone of you an idea for a chapter?  
> It's kind of hard to find new topics to write about, so would you help mee?  
> Would be really great ^-^


	9. Kinda dirty chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is drunk and tries to sext his boyfriend.  
> Only read if you're okay with that kind of stuff!

Slice: Oh Phillyyyyyyy

Philly: Philly? Jesus Dan

D-Slice: Do you feel gooood?

D-Slice: I don't because you are not here with meeeee

Philly: Well I'm alright I think..?

Philly: Wait are you _drunk_?

D-Slice: I told you I'd go to Louise's party!

Philly: Okay so you're drunk

D-Slice: I didn't drink much don't worryyy

D-Slice: But enough to misssss you soooo muuuuuch!

Philly: Dan please be careful, you're such a horny drunk

Philly: Don't annoy our friends alright?

D-Slice: I never annoy anyone??

D-Slice: ..Not deliberately!

Philly: Just take care yes?

D-Slice: Philllll I miss youuu!

D-Slice: Also I'm wearing my fab boxers today!

D-Slice: You wanna seeeee?

Philly: Dan..

Photo from "D-Slice"

D-Slice: See??

Philly: Dan, I'm sitting on the sofa next to my mum!

Philly: I'll look like a perv

D-Slice: You are a perv~

D-Slice: And I like it, a lot

Philly: So kinky today Daniel

D-Slice: Don't act like you don't want it rn

Philly: I really hope you are in the bathroom or something, could be awkward to text me like this in front of the others

D-Slice: Of course I'm in the bathroom, otherwise people would see something they aren't supposed to

Philly: DAN

D-Slice: Want to video chat?

D-Slice: I can show you something you like..♡

Philly: Careful Howell

Philly: I'm still sitting next to my mum, I don't think that's a good idea

D-Slice: But I need it Phiiiil!

Philly: You needy shit

D-Slice: Does your left hand twitch already?

D-Slice: I know it starts to twitch when you _miss_ me~

Philly: ..Noo.. It does not

Philly: And how drunk even are you??

D-Slice: Not that drunk, just really lonely~

Philly: Pull your pants back up I know exactly what you're doing

D-Slice: Such a party pooper..

Philly: I just don't like it when you're like this and I'm not around

Philly: Kinda makes me jealous you know

D-Slice: Ooooooooh

D-Slice: So we can catch up on that when you're here with me again?

Philly: Sure we can

Philly: But now get some water into you and go to bed, alright?

Philly: Aaand you're gone, luckily not at all worrying

1 message from "Louise"

Louise: Hey Phil, so Dan collapsed onto my sofa and I don't think he'll get home tonight

Louise: If you come home tomorrow, could you pick him up and take him home with you?

Philly: He's such a turnip

Philly: Of course I can

Philly: Is he alright so far?

Louise: Well he's snoring really loudly and everyone thought he'd throw up tonight but.. He fell asleep before he could

Louise: I guess he just needs to sleep, he'll probably be incredibly hungover tomorrow but that should be it

Philly: Okay, thanks for looking after him when I'm not around

Philly: You are the best :D

Louise: No problem, see you when you're down here again!

Philly: Alright, good night

Switch to chat with "D-Slice"

Philly: Oh Danny

Philly: I'll get you tomorrow, so don't worry about getting home

Philly: And if you feel like **** tomorrow..

Philly: You deserve it and I don't feel sorry for you at all

Philly: I love you


End file.
